


There Were Stars On His Lips & Crystals In His Lungs

by chaotically_cas



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: M/M, TW SEXUAL HARASSMENT, tw alcohol, tw cursing, tw war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotically_cas/pseuds/chaotically_cas
Summary: Steve works at Bucks barSoda is in VietnamPony has been pining
Relationships: Ponyboy Curtis/Steve Randle
Kudos: 13





	There Were Stars On His Lips & Crystals In His Lungs

Steve rolled his eyes in exhaustion as he watched yet another customer walk into the bar. 

He had gotten a job at Buck’s bar about seven months ago to help Darry pay the bills, especially with Sodapop in Vietnam and all. But he tried not to think about that much. Because the longer he found himself thinking about Soda the more he found himself focusing less on work. And the less money he made. Besides that, he tried not to think about Soda at all. 

Steve sighed to himself as the customer sat down. 

“What can I get ya tonight?” Steve deadpanned, barely bothering to make eye contact with the man. 

“Whiskey” the man mumbled out. He seemed to be in just as much of a bad mood as Steve. 

Steve wondered what his excuse was. If he had two dead friends and a best friend fighting for his life. But he wouldn’t dare ask. He wasn’t in the mood for the usual bar top banter. 

He grabbed a glass and poured the man what he ordered, handing it to him, and receiving a nod of thanks. All he could muster up was a forced tired smile. 

The night seemed to go on forever even though Steve knew it was only two hours until his shift ended at midnight. And by the time midnight came, he was out of there in a second. Barely even saying a hello to his coworker who was there to relieve him. 

He just hopped in his car and headed towards the Curtis house. 

He had completely moved out of the dads house. He hadn’t even seen, let alone talked to the bastard in nearly three years. So he spent most of his time around the Curtis’s. Even though it was hard as hell without Soda there. It was even harder without Dal and Johnny. And pretty soon it just became Two and Steve around. Darry working extra hours and Pony even picking up odd jobs here and there. 

Two had finally got the hell out of high school but was still yet to get a job. Steve couldn’t blame him though, he didn’t know who in their right mind would hire him anyway. Not even Buck. And Steve even got a job there. 

The job was Steve’s idea. Darry thought the DX was working fine enough but Steve couldn’t handle being there every day without Sodapop to help him through it. He loved cars but it was miserable without his best friend. Not like saying the bar was much better. It reminded him of Dally. But then again everything in that damned small town reminded him of something or someone. 

Which brings him to Darry. Darry was working both his book keeping and roofing job so Steve didn’t see him around much at all. The only things he saw much of Darry was how he tiredly threw himself on the Curtis couch to finally get some sleep, no longer having Soda to help get the knots out of his back and shoulders. It hurt Steve to see someone who was like a brother to him work himself to the bone. 

Pony would try and help around the house, especially with meals. And like he said, Pony had even picked up a few odd jobs around town. Steve didn’t know too much about it and to be fair he didn’t care too much either. He figured Pony was just writing kids essays or helping at the drive in theater. He had always loved that place, even now that he was twenty one. 

It made him think about how much he was both alike Soda and the complete opposite of him at the same time. It made Steve snarl. 

He hated to think about his best friend being shot at. He didn’t want that innocent optimistic look in Soda’s eyes to disappear too soon like it did Johnny’s. But he knew no one in Tulsa could keep that long. He wondered how Soda did. 

He always wondered that as he drove home.   
He tried to tune out his thoughts by the chatter of whatever the men on the radio were talking about today but it never really worked. He just kept right on thinking until he pulled up in front of the Curtis house, parking his car and getting out. It was about twelve thirty so he knew Superman would be fast asleep, two possibly with him. And only god knew what was up with Ponyboy. 

He approached the front door and opened it quietly, being careful of the fact that Darry might be asleep on the couch. He stepped in the house and closed the door after seeing no one on the couch. If he would’ve had to guess he would have said the house seemed empty by the silence. 

“Steve?” Ponyboy’s small voice called from the kitchen. 

He was the same old Ponyboy Steve had always known, except now a graduate and nearly as tall as Darry. He was still as thin and dorky as ever. Except his hair had turned darker and his face filled out. Not that Steve paid much attention but he was about almost more handsome than Sodapop, but in a different way. He was a sight, sure, one Steve had never imagined to be seeing from the youngest Curtis. 

“Heya Pony” Steve sighed. Their relationship had gotten a lot better since Soda had left for Vietnam. They both realized how much Soda kept them from biting each other’s heads off, so it was as if they both had silently agreed to stop fighting. For everyone’s sake. 

“You ok?” Pony asked as Steve walked into the kitchen to see Pony sitting at the wooden table with a glass of milk. 

“Is Superman asleep?” Steve questioned back, ignoring Pony’s. He wasn’t in much of a mood to talk about his feelings. He never was.

“Yeah. He’s in there with Two” Pony replied nonchalantly, taking a sip from his glass of milk.   
Steve couldn’t help but notice how even though Pony was a full grown man, the milk still collected on his lip line like a mustache, the same way it did as when he was a kid. 

Steve just nodded, opening the fridge and grabbing a beer, then sitting back down at the table with Ponyboy and taking a large swig. 

“So, how was work?” Pony pried, finally licking the milk off of his upper lip. 

“Fine” Steve lied with a shrug. 

“It don’t look like it was fine” Pony teased, a smirk playing across his lips. 

“Why do you care how my day was?” Steve asked, it came out harsher than he had intended. 

“Just figured I’d ask. That’s all” Pony shrugged. 

“It was just boring, everything is boring without Soda” Steve spoke sincerely. 

Pony just nodded along understandingly. He knew what Steve meant. Nothing was the same without any of their friends. Especially Soda. Life was pretty boring. 

“How bout I come around tomorrow?” Pony suggested, chugging down his glass of milk and finishing it off and wiping his mouth with his sleeve. 

“By the bar?” Steve inquired, confused by the youngest Curtis’s words. 

“Why not? I mean, hell, Curly’s locked up now so I ain’t got no where else to go. I could keep you company” Pony continued. 

It didn’t actually sound too bad, thought Steve. Years ago he would have laughed at the mere idea. 

“Sounds like a plan Ponyman” Steve rhymed out, making Pony roll his eyes. 

“Night Steve” Pony chuckled, getting you from the table and putting his glass in the sink. 

“Night” Steve replied, fumbling around with the beer in his hands anxiously. He didn’t know what had got him all worked up. 

He decided it was better not to drink and just get in bed. Well, the couch. 

He heard the door shut to Pony’s room as he got up and walked to the bathroom as quietly as he could, as to not wake the other guys in Darry’s room. He washed his face and pulled on the sweatpants that belonged to Soda that he usually wore to sleep. It was comforting in a way. 

He shut the bathroom door and walked over to the couch, sighing in relief as he finally got the rest he had needed all day. And it sure as hell didn’t take him too long to drift off to sleep. 

~ ~ ~

He had awoken to the sound of sizzling from a pan, most likely one of the guys making breakfast 

He peaked open his eyes to see Two smirking at him in the doorway making what sure smell like some damn good eggs. 

“Morning sleeping beauty” Two Bit cracked out. 

“Good morning asshat” Steve grumped back in response. 

The two continued their mid morning banter as they ate. Steve didn’t have to be at work for another three hours so he figured it would be fine to lounge around this house with Two Bit since he didn’t know where the hell Pony or Darry were. 

“Where are Pony and Dar?” Steve asked, taking a sip from his beer and looked over to where his friend was sitting on the ground, watching Mickey Mouse. 

“Dar’s at work and Pony left hours ago” Two shrugged, not looking away from the tv. Steve just nodded. 

He couldn’t help but wonder where Pony went every day. He was secretive about it. He never told anyone. We all assumed it was some low key job yet he would come home with little to no cash every time. It made Steve wonder. 

And boy did that make time fly by. Before he knew it he was buttoning up his white collared shirt, adjusting his tie, and getting in his car to drive to Buck’s. 

For a week day it was pretty empty, which made Steve’s job easier, which made him feel far better. But it still didn’t make a single minute pass by any faster. 

“Hello, I’m Steve, what can I get for you?”  
“Hi there, welcome to Buck’s bar, how can I help you?”  
Etc. It made him groan internally every damn time. 

“Welcome to Buck’s bar, I’m Steve, what can I get you today?” Steve asked, not even bothering to look up from the drink he was pouring. 

“Damn Steve you look like a robot” he heard a familiar voice tease. 

“Pony? What the fuck are you doing here” Steve cursed unintentionally, shooting his head up. 

“What am I doing here? What am I doing here? Well, who can say, Steve? Now, that’s a question we ask ourselves everyday, isn’t it?” Ponyboy remarked, sarcasm lacing his voice as he sat on the stool right in front of Steve. 

“You know what I mean, wise guy” Steve retorted, he couldn’t help but crack a smile. The first time he had smiled since he got there. 

“I said I’d keep you company, didn’t I?” Pony shrugged with a laugh. 

“You don’t got nothing better to do?” Steve questioned, handing the man a few seats down his drink. 

“Nah” Pony grinned “can I get a Pepsi?”

“A Pepsi?”

“Yeah, to drink.” 

“I know to drink, dumb ass, but this is a bar” Steve chucked out, raising an eye brow at Pony. 

“I know. You’re telling me you don’t got Pepsi?” Pony pushed. 

“We do, just odd” Steve mumbled, walking over to where Buck kept the soft drinks. In fact, everything about Pony was odd. It was the best word to describe him. 

Or was it, thought Steve. 

He found himself peeking out from behind the kitchen, looking over at where Pony sat at the bar. He was messing with his hands before he ran one hand through his darker brown auburn hair.

He looked good. Real good. If he was a stranger, Steve probably would have been hitting on him right now, not cowering behind himself. But it was not a stranger. It was Ponyboy. The same Ponyboy that Steve had known his whole life. Sitting at the bar, hand in his hair, eyes dancing wildly around the darkly lit room. 

Steve almost wished he was a stranger. 

He shook the thoughts out of his head as he made his way back over to where Pony sat. And apparently he wasn’t the only one thinking those things because now some random blonde broad was practically hanging off his arm. 

“Here you go, Pony” Steve said suspiciously, sliding the soft drink over to him. 

“Pony? That’s a unique name” the blonde hummed, tracing her finger along Ponyboy’s arm from his short sleeved shirt. 

“Yeah, it’s actually Ponyboy” Pony smiled weakly. He looked uncomfortable, but Steve thought he was just imagining things. Still, it made him angry. Why? 

“You sure don’t look like a boy to me” the girl giggled “you look like a man. I’m Daisy.”

Daisy. Steve rolled his eyes. Who did she think she was? 

Who did Steve think he was?

Nonetheless, she was right. He sure as hell did look like a man now. Not the same kid Steve had always known. It was like he grew up right in front of his eyes. 

“Thank you” Pony mumbled awkwardly, taking a sip of his drink. 

“You got a girlfriend, Ponyboy?” Daisy whispered seductively in his ear, still Steve heard. It made his teeth clench. 

“No” Pony answered simply, not looking over at her.   
“You could” she cooed, getting dangerously close to Pony’s lips, for Steve’s liking. He saw her reach down and lean a hand down onto Pony’s lap. Ponyboy shifted awkwardly. 

Something in that small action made Steve’s blood boil. And he snapped. 

“Leave the kid alone, will ya?” Steve practically growled. 

“Who the hell are you?” Daisy insulted, turning to face Steve. 

“Names Steve. Leave him alone” Steve repeated. He was not gonna back down from the likes of her. 

“What’s it to you?” she scoffed, keeping her hand where it was on Pony’s lap. It made Steve’s insides burn. 

“Can’t you tell he’s uncomfortable?” Steve explained, wishing that Pony would speak the hell up. 

“Am I making you uncomfortable, baby?” Daisy asked, turning her face ridiculously close to Pony’s again, making the fire in Steve’s eyes grow. 

“Yeah, sorry” Pony mumbled, looking down at her hand. Steve didn’t even want to know what the hell she was doing. It drove him crazy enough. 

“Whatever” the girl growled, finally giving up and walking away. 

“Good god, what’s her deal” Steve thought out loud, finally letting himself relax now that she was gone. 

“Thanks Steve” Pony let out an anxious breath. 

“No worries” Steve shrugged nonchalantly. He was gonna add on but he heard someone calling for a refill. 

The next few hours were full of Steve serving the little amount of customers that came in and exchanging small talk and jokes with Ponyboy. And before he even knew it, it was midnight. The time had literally flown by, not even kidding. It made his shift feel like barely ten minutes after he arrived. 

“Your shifts over already?” Pony laughed, he must have been thinking the same exact thing Steve was. 

“Your drinks on me” Steve said in response, taking off his black apron that was wrapped around his waist and hanging it back up with the others. 

“Are you sure?” Pony inquired, standing up from the bar stool he had been perched at all night. 

“Course. You need a ride home?” Steve cross examined, stepping out from behind the bar and falling in step with Pony as they headed towards the door. 

“Sure” Pony smiled. 

The two made their way to Steve’s car and he started it up, not before flicking on the radio and hearing the soft sounds of The Rolling Stones playing. 

“I like this song” Pony hummed, leaning to look out the window. 

Steve quite literally had to force himself to keep his eyes on the road and not on the boy in the passenger seat from the way the street lights cast shadows over Pony’s face. 

“You do?” Steve managed to mumble out. 

Pony just nodded, making the street lights shift on his face with every movement. Steve found himself wondering how he had never noticed how truly beautiful Ponyboy was. But not in a stranger way any more. 

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Pony hummed along to the song. 

You can’t always get what you want. 

Boy if that wasn’t true right now, thought Steve.   
His pointed nose reflected perfectly on his freckled cheeks. His eyes looked like deep pools from a lake they used to visit in the summer. The way his caramel curls fell onto his forehead, his long fingers pushing them out of the way as the car bumped along. Then his delicate lips tracing every word of the song that floated out from the radio. It was a surreal feeling to Steve. Seeing Pony in the quite literal new light. 

They finally arrived home and tiptoed into the quiet house. 

“I had fun tonight, Steve” Pony spoke honestly, careful of how loud his words came out. 

“Me too” Steve grinned, plopping down on the couch. 

Despite how fast the day went by, he was still absolutely exhausted and in deep need of sleep. 

“How bout I come by again tomorrow?” Pony proposed, stopping briefly to lean against the kitchen door frame. 

“Sounds good” Steve smiled tiredly. 

“I’ll see ya tomorrow then. Goodnight Steve” Ponyboy replied with the same tired grin. 

“Goodnight Ponyboy” Steve approved, letting himself fall down onto the couch and into the darkness of the night. He barely heard the door to Pony’s room close before he drifted off into the silence. Only thinking of one thing. 

~ ~ ~ 

This then had become a regular thing for them. 

Steve dreading work until Pony got there, Pony asking for a Pepsi, Steve telling whatever broad of the day off of Pony, the occasional one flirting with Steve, them talking pretty much all night, then heading home together. It was a nice routine. One that the both of them had grown very accustomed to. 

So that was where they were now. Pony was sitting at the bar, sipping on his Pepsi. And Steve was chatting him up, preparing drinks for whoever ordered. 

Steve noticed a tall, lean, dark hair girl walk up to the two of them. Steve felt his fists clench, he didn’t want to deal with telling another girl to piss off him. 

He didn’t understand why Pony never picked up on the girls offers, yet he was thankful he didn’t. Because he would be lying if he said he hasn’t been flirting with Pony a growing and growing amount the past few weeks. 

“Hey there handsome” the girl smiled, leaning up against the bar next to Pony. But instead of her eyes sizing up Ponyboy, they were on Steve, practically undressing him. 

“What can I get for you?” Steve asked, trying to ignore the ‘compliment’ and the gaze of the girl. 

“You got a girlfriend?” she pressed, ignoring Steve’s question, a smirk written all over her face. Steve guessed she took his scowl as an answer. 

“You got a boyfriend?” she slurred, eyes darting through Steve’s. And before he had a chance to answer, Pony spoke up for him. 

“Yeah, he does. So buzz of will ya?” Pony snapped. 

No the fuck I don’t, thought Steve. 

“What’s the skin off your back?” the girl scoffed, finally turning to Pony to size him up. 

“I don’t appreciate you hitting on my boyfriend much, that’s what” Pony hissed with confidence, staring down the girl with a new look neither of them had seen before. 

Steve would have said something if he wasn’t absolutely loving the initiative coming from Ponyboy. 

Damn. 

The girl seemed to look from Pony’s lips and eyes, almost teasingly, before throwing a wink to Steve and walked off.

“My boyfriend?” Steve questioned with a smirk. 

“Yeah, sorry bout that I just thought she should leave you alone” Pony shrugged, a hint of a blush spreading on his cheeks. 

“Why’s that?” Steve pressed, liking the way the situation at hand was playing out. 

“Sorry you just, you seemed annoyed” Pony apologized, eyes widening slightly. 

“That’s the only reason?” Steve teased, leaning against the bars counter. He could have sworn he heard Pony gulp. 

“No” Pony responded, still looking down. 

“What’s the other reason?” Steve requested, leaning closer to Ponyboy over the bar. His heart was pounding. 

“You’d beat me” Pony chucked out, finally looking up to Steve’s deep brown eyes. 

“I don’t think so” Steve argued. 

“Really?!” Pony practically gasped as if he finally had understood all the hints Steve had been throwing him for weeks. 

“Try me” Steve approved, a bright smile spreading across his face, his own eyes flickering to Pony’s lips. 

“You say that like you don’t know I’ve been in love with you since I was nine years old” Pony scoffed, and by the look of complete and utter shock on Steve’s face, he continued “you really don’t know? You must be dumber than I thought because I thought it was real obvious. I still stare at you whenever you enter a room. I think about you nonstop. Why do you think I spend every night in some shitty bar?”

“Jesus Pony why didn’t you tell me” Steve breathed out, feeling a sort of high in his chest that he had never felt before. 

It felt as if there were crystals in his lungs that dug so deep and spread so far that he was seeing stars on his lips, thinking of Pony’s. 

“You’re kidding, right?” Pony laughed. 

“No?” Steve challenged in confusion. 

“I thought you’d kill me” Pony exclaimed with a smile, his eyes looking more wild than ever. 

“The opposite, Pony” Steve gushed softly, letting his own eyes caress Ponyboy’s face. 

“The opposite?”

“Oh god yeah, what time is it? Then I’ll show ya” Steve smirked, his thoughts going wild. 

“Eleven fifty three” Pony answered, a hint of confusion in his voice. 

“I suppose Buck couldn’t mind too terribly if I leave a little early, what do you think?” Steve flirted, already untying his apron. 

“Steve Randle what the hell is your plan” Pony blushed with a slight laugh. Watching as Steve rushed to crudely clean his area and step out from behind the bar. 

“Just come on” Steve grinned, grabbing Pony’s hand and dragging him out of the bar. 

They briefly and barely heard the protests of a bar goer who wanted a refill but Steve was determined to get them the hell out of there. 

Steve pulled Pony down the steps of the bar’s porch and to the side of the brightly lit building. 

“Steve? What are you doing” Pony laughed, pulling on Steve’s hand until he stopped walking. 

“Well you don’t expect me to kiss you in front of everyone, do you?” Steve smiled sarcastically, leaning his hand over Pony’s shoulder as to loosely pin him against the wall. 

“Kiss me?” Pony asked, eyes wide and lips slightly parted. 

“If that’s ok with you” Steve crooned, leaning in slightly towards Ponyboy. 

“It’s very ok” Pony beamed, crashing his lips to Steve’s. 

Steve’s hands left the wall and found themselves on Pony’s waist and combing through his hair, pulling him closer and pushing him up against the wall. Pony brought his own arms around Steve’s chest and held him close by the back of his neck, intensifying the kiss. It was deep and messy but somehow soft and easy at the same time. 

They finally pulled away, but not much, still leaning their bodies fully against each other. 

“So how bout that boyfriend word, huh?” Steve breathed against Pony’s neck. 

“I like it” Pony blushed, rubbing both his thumbs on either side of Steve’s jawline, bringing his face back to his own. 

“God please never stop looking at me like that” Steve insisted, his eyes hooded in a kind of affection Pony had wished to see for over a decade now. 

“As long as you don’t either” Pony affirmed, leaning back in slowly to place a more delicate kiss on Steve's lips. This one much softer and sweeter than the first, but just as beautiful.


End file.
